Various types of advertising coupons are well known. Such coupons include, for example, so-called "cents-off" coupons, discount coupons for use in places such as car rentals, theaters, movies, admission tickets, etc. Such coupons are distributed in high volume and, in order to reduce costs, are generally distributed in large numbers at a time.
One conventional method for distributing such coupons comprises printing individual coupons and then placing a number of these coupons in an envelope. This approach is not entirely satisfactory since the cost of stuffing the coupons into the envelope is relatively high. Another disadvantage with having coupons in the envelope is that there is no view of all of the coupons available to the consumer. For the consumer to find and obtain a particular coupon, he or she must sort through all of the them.
Another conventional arrangement for distribution is to print a number of coupons on a single large sheet of paper, which may be perforated. The consumer then tears or cuts off the individual coupons. Such an arrangement, while inexpensive, is not attractive. Also, the large sheet of paper is not convenient for a consumer to carry.